maiko drabble
by jsin52mlucy
Summary: plez look at the title


**It's a short maiko scene I cut out from my long chapter story "what does love mean". Really hope u like it.**

The young prince was full of pride and kind of arrogant, but Mai could see the sadness deep down his gold eye.

She was in the palace for Azula. According to her parents, she should spend half of her time chasing Azula and half of time flirting Zuko. Her parents are amazed that the princess asked her to come and play with her. But she never liked it, never. She knew she was princess's toy, but she was also her parents' tool to success. So there was nowhere for her to go anyway, she chose to do as told.

Azula was showing off her firebending. Yes, she is a great firebender. But come on, we all knew it. Ty Lee was amazed and started to flatter her. After the conversation turned into making fun of Zuko, Mai felt bored and somewhat mad. She slipped out to the garden, and found a quite spot under the tree to read. She loves the garden so much. There're lots of tree and a small pond with bunch of ducks in there. She wasn't a big fun of nature or duck, but it was always an escape from family and friends.

Zuko was furious from today's practice. As usual, Azula was so much better than him, and the master was too busy teaching his littler sister instead of looking after him. Most importantly, his father gave him a disappointed scowl. He couldn't stop thinking about his disappeared mother and the warm feeling she gave him long ago. He kept telling him thinking about the past is a sign of _weakness_, but it did not help. When he walked past the garden, he decided to feed some duck like old time.

Mai saw the young prince coming to her way. He looked so fair, such a handsome young man. She pretended didn't see him, but stole quick glances at him instead.

Zuko stopped walking when he saw the girl under the tree. Mai. He felt sudden warmth in his heart. But that's his sister's friend. What did Azula want from him this time?

Mai saw the distrust on his face and sighed soundlessly. Yes, why would he trust her anyway if she is Azula's friend?

Zuko found himself could control him eager to talk to her. He needed someone to talk to at least, and she is always different. He slowly approached the young girl. God. She looked _so_ beautiful. Her flawless skin actually glowed under sunlight.

"Prince Zuko." After a few minute of silence, Mai decided to start the conversation first. She tried so hard to hide her blush under the prince's gaze.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Zuko came back to focus, and cursed himself for acting so stupid in front of a girl.

Mai couldn't hold her smile. He looked so cute when he struggles.

Zuko found himself lost in her rare smile again. He hasn't seen her smile, never. Mai always put a mask on every single emotion. He started to take over control of the conversation, "What are you doing here?" _Yeah, ask the obvious. She had a book in her hand._ Zuko couldn't fell more stupid.

"Reading." Mai tried not to roll her eyes.

The answer he expected. "So you are here with Azula?"

"And Ty Lee. They were talking. I got bored, so I end up here reading."

"You like the garden?"

Mai paused for a while. "No. I hate it. I hate nature."

"But almost every time I found you, you were here."

"Are _you_ okay with it?" A part of her wanted to explain to him what does the garden mean to her, but a part of her made keep her emotion deep down.

"Yes." Zuko sighed. That's so Mai.

"Well…" Mai paused for a second, "It's a place I could go when I don't feel like doing things I am expected to."

Zuko looked confused and amazed at the same time. Mai isn't the one talking emotions _at all_. But he let her continue.

"It's a place I can feel like myself and act like myself. You?" Mai finished as fast as she could and changed the subject. Talking about feeling with him is not bad, but it's still weird for her.

Zuko felt he had never become this close to a person and it's amazing. He sat down next to her, "I like it here. It reminds me a lot of mom."

"I am sorry." She didn't realize she put her hand on his.

Zuko was shocked, again. _Mai touched him._ But he loves it. "It's okay." Zuko pulled Mai close for a hug…

It was Mai's turn to be shocked. Did Zuko just hug her? Thanks to him firebending, his body was really warm. She felt like herself staying in Zuko's arm.

Zuko's brain went blank for a second. Did he just hug her? Was she going to push him away and pin him to the tree? But instead, the deadly knife thrower just blushed deeply. Red was her color… He pulled the blushing little girl in and kissed her softly on her cherry red lip.

Mai's eye widened, but she actually enjoyed it. She felt her heart falling.

**For those who read it before, don't worry. I am going to come up with something new soom. **


End file.
